


Evermore

by AlleyKathorne



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKathorne/pseuds/AlleyKathorne
Summary: A story about how Usagi meets Mamoru, but careful there... They do not hate each other, they're friends as a matter of fact, but nothing more; even though their hearts fall real hard in this one, destiny isn't on their side. A total melodrama. Alternative universe. No secret identities included.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Dimande & Tsukino Usagi, Queen Beryl/Chiba Mamoru, Senshi & Shitennou, Senshi/Shitennou





	Evermore

_**Spring. Somewhere in the middle of April.** _

_**The beginning of it all.** _

“No, no, no!” Usagi screamed as her hands turned around the steering wheel, panic was written all over her face. This blonde male came out of nowhere, how come he was making her bite the dust? God, no! Usagi was a true gamer and she was great at racing games, this scene was pretty surreal.

Her right foot pushed deeper into the accelerator, there was no time to blink, she needed to win. Her baby blues were fixed on the screen, the Aston Martin One-77 in 'Spirit Grey' was almost one leap behind. When this stranger approached her, asking if he could join her game, she never figured he'd be a good player, in all honesty, he looked like a nerd, they never know a thing about having fun.

The blonde player that was sitting next to her on the other seat was smirking with utter pride, he chuckled a little, almost a bit sorry for Usagi. “What's up bunhead? Am I too fast for you?” His Chevrolet Corvette Stingray was fast, no doubt; not to mention this guy knew about strategy, Usagi just couldn't pass him, he blocked her every single time she tried.

“Shut up!” Usagi replied in annoyance, how dare he?! They don't even know each other and he's already calling her names; she growled and huffed much to herself, Usa was determined to win this race. “Looks like you're about to lose, baby boy.”

The male felt bad almost instantly, he shouldn't have called her bunhead, she was clearly upset by it; he just wanted to lighten the mood and make it look like a friendly challenge, he never meant to break the harmony they had created. The sudden glitch in their flowering friendship made him lose concentration, the girl passed him after so much effort. He blinked in surprise and tried to match her speed, but the numbers weren't lying; Usagi was reaching 300 mph, she was so close!

“Wow! You're good!” He exclaimed, grey eyes staring at the screen in disbelief, the silver car was on fire! She must be a regular player or something, she actually seized the opportunity once she saw he was a bit off.

There it was, Usagi made it to the finish line in the first place, a smug look took over her features. “Is the baby boy going to cry?” She mocked him, turning around to face her opponent, arms crossed in front of her chest. He was a young boy, probably older than her, although his face resembled a baby, no kidding. He had delicate and soft features, a pair of grey eyes, and very short hair in golden hues, it kind of looked like her own tone.

He burst out laughing at her poor attempt of mockery, he was relieved she wasn't upset anymore, it only happened she took the race way too seriously, but the whole time she had just been messing with him. The stranger shook his head in disbelief and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

“You up for another race?” The unknown blonde quirked one eyebrow, offering Usagi a warm smile as he challenged her, then he waved one of his hands and introduced himself, it was only the right thing to do; after some screaming and a pair of cute nicknames, they should at least know each other's name.

“So, Jadeite... Are you ready to go down like a lead balloon?” Usagi replied with too much sass, she was pleased with her performance and she was more than ready to do it all over again. She turned to his side and exchanged a couple more words with her new acquaintance, Jadeite was easy going and she was enjoying their random conversation. She found out he liked racing games but he didn't own a car, because well... It was expensive, and most of his money was to pay for the camera lens he needed for his personal projects. Usagi smiled back several times, she also shared bits of information about her, like the fact she loved this place, the best arcade center in town, not to mention she adored the menu of the parlor right above.

Jade was about to insert a coin inside the machine when an unexpected hand met his shoulder, he turned around instantly and recognized the male that was standing behind him. “Gran Turismo... Seriously, Jade?” A nearly toneless voice said from behind, it held a slight hint of mockery, very subtle. It was one of his friends, a very tall male with gorgeous white silverish hair; man, he was pretty!

“Hey! Kunz!” Jadeite greeted him happily, he got up in a bit, placing the coin back in his pocket; sadly he and Usagi wouldn't be playing anymore, he just knew... Kunz despised these kinds of games, only because the rich guy owned a car to die for, a bloody Tesla, model S in a stunning pearly white. He didn't need the thrill of a simulation, he lived in his own flesh the wonders of a fast vehicle.

“Oh my God! You really are handsome!” Usagi exclaimed without even thinking, her eyes had followed the male figure the moment Jadeite jumped in his seat. Usagi knew this man! She had seen him somewhere! She remained in her seat for a moment, mouth agape and staring eyes. Of course! Then she remembered, she had seen a picture of him back in Minako's photo gallery. This wasn't a random guy she had flirted with, this was the model she had a crush on! Minako had worked with him in a photoshoot just a couple of weeks ago, and ever since then, she had been talking about him. “Kunzite this... Kunzite that...” Oh yes, Usagi had heard it all.

“Excuse me?” Kunzite was a bit shocked, sure he had heard that sentence before, I mean, he was in the modeling industry, but right now it felt rather weird. He gave the girl a crooked smile since he was flattered but at the same time, he was amused, how bold of her to acknowledge that. Jadeite's sight went from Usagi to his friend, wow... There was no surprise here, another girl drooling all over him, this would never get old.

“Oh! No, I'm sorry! Forgive me. I'm Usagi, I know you.” The clumsy blonde introduced her cheerful usual self. “You've worked with a friend of mine, Aino Minako?” She was ready to rip his head off if he dared to claim he didn't remember her, trust me, she had Mina's back. Usagi explained as she motioned with her hands, she wasn't some fangirl, not at all, Kunzite was too old for her! She even told Mina about it, but Mina waved her off back then, she was interested in this guy and she was getting him, no matter what. She finished her short story, now standing in front of the two strangers.

Kunzite tilted his head, his face revealed nothing, but deep down he was thinking about Usagi's words. “Yeah... I know her. So, you're friends with Aino?” Now his gunmetal blue eyes were scanning her, Kunzite looked at her up and down, she had to be kidding... Was she really Mina's friend? She was... a kid! Usagi was what, sixteen? Seventeen tops? Minako didn't have the body of a girl, that was for sure, so how could she be her friend? Kunz released a light snort and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for a reply.

Usagi noticed the piercing stare that was fixed on her, but she didn't care because she actually thought he was thinking it was all a lie, given the fact Mina was also a very popular model, the girl was a teen idol, come on. How easy would it be to lie about knowing her? “Yes, she's my best friend.” She said, matter of factly, this was all true. “We go to the—” Usagi was cut down by a cute ringtone emerging from her phone, she looked down and began looking for the electronic device hidden in one of her pockets, it was probably one of her friends. “Just a sec.”

Kunzite nudged Jadeite and motioned with his eyes, they were already late since they had plans for the evening. Jadeite nodded and crouched down to pick up his messenger bag, his bottle of water, and a not so common item, it looked like a camera tripod. “It was nice meeting you, Usagi.” He held out his free hand, ready to shake hers, after such a stressful day at the Memorial Park, this was definitely a highlight in his day, his photography assignment wasn't going well...

The bunhead lifted her head from her phone, she had been replying to a text, she practically forgot they were in the middle of a conversation. “Eh... Oh, right!” She commented, hiding her phone right away, she didn't want to seem rude nor anything, Usagi shook his hand briefly and grinned. “What a race, huh? We should do it some other time.” Her cheerful self offered him the chance to get together once again, in all honesty, Usagi enjoyed his company, so she was excited about hanging around one more time.

“See you around, Minako's friend,” Kunz said, he was being sarcastic clearly because he didn't believe a single word she had said, he even coughed to establish his point. “Let's go, Jade, it looks like it's about to rain.” Kunz pointed to the windows, the sky was rather grey and even though there was no thunder, his prediction did seem accurate. The man grabbed the tripod from Jade's hand and began walking towards the Crown sliding glass doors, Jade on the other hand exchanged one last smile with Usa before taking off.

Usagi waved goodbye and turned around once they were off sight, she was going to play some more before catching Rei and the others at the Shrine, it was barely 5 pm; she even forgot to send her text reply. Usagi wasted most of her coins in multiple games, you can never get bored at the arcade, but unfortunately, you can get hungry, so the petite blonde gathered her stuff and moved on ready to order a snack; she picked up her pink umbrella with a cute bunny pattern all over it and her school bag.

She realized then it had started to rain, it wasn't a heavy rainfall yet, so she was okay; however the weather was getting chilly, she couldn't help but shiver and brush her arms in response. Especially whenever a new client entered the place, the opened doors let in all the humidity and cold air. Usa turned around to see the last person who dared to make those doors open, like come on! It was a random guy, well not so random because he was a bit cute, she couldn't tell how cute from the spot she was standing, but she mocked his ridiculous clothing, what a loser!

Usagi shook her head and went back to her own business, just then Unazuki bumped into her. “Oh! Usagi! Sorry! I didn't see you.” The ginger-haired girl explained she was busy with something apparently. Usa saw she was carrying some cleaning cloths and other items, she was probably getting ready for the rain, cleaning those floors in this weather was exhausting.

“Heeey! Zuki.” Usa was pleased to see a friendly face, but at the same time, she was worried to see her friend in such distress. “Need some help?” The blonde offered, pointing at Unazuki's full hands.

The younger Furuhata sighed in relief. “Oh, Usa! Yes, please!” The girls joked around for a bit as they shared the load, probably not a good idea since Usagi was already carrying her own stuff but oh well, the blonde was known for having a really big heart. Unazuki led the way, she was going upstairs to the Fruits Parlor; they left the arcade and moved to the second floor. Usagi tripped over but managed not to fall nor throw down any of the items she was carrying.

“Do you think it will be heavy rain?” A little chuckle escaped Zuki's lips, she knew how clumsy Usa was; it was a terrible mistake to allow her to be of any help. Nevertheless, her huge umbrella had worked as nice protection for them.

“I wouldn't know, the sky is quite dark... But you know how moms can be, she barely lets me leave the house without a sweater... Or an umbrella.” They laughed once more and walked inside, Usa took a bit longer to do so since she had to fight with the umbrella for a tiny moment. The Parlor was surprisingly quiet, several booths were empty and the sound of multiple dishes and things going on in the kitchen couldn't be heard. Oh, yes... Usagi spent a lot of time in this place to know its peculiarities.

“Thanks, Usagi!” The ginger girl commented. “Come on, take a seat, I'll get you something to eat.” She didn't even give Usa time to reply, she had retrieved her cleaning items from Usagi's grasp and was on her way to the Staff Room.

“I—” Tsukino sighed dreamily, of course, she'd love to get something to eat! She shook her head and hopped happily towards the counter. She took a seat and clasped her hands together, waiting for Zuki to come back; if she didn't know better she was positive she was about to get spoiled.

“Your usual, Usa?” The waitress yelled, now her head was showing off from the kitchen doors. Usagi jumped in her seat, she wasn't expecting such a fast service.

“Ehh... No, Zuki! I actually....” But she was cut down by a really frightening 'Boo!' coming from her right side, she turned around instantly, what the hell? “Oh my God! Motoki!” She screamed dying in panic, her poor heart thumped and thumped.

A strawberry blonde was laughing like never before, in fact, it looked like this had been the coolest moment of his day. “I'm really sorry Usagi.” No, he wasn't, at all! He even had some trouble breathing after such an innocent joke, he laughed and laughed, until Zuki approached them and swatted her brother's arm.

“You little... That was rude! Poor Usa, she almost fell off the stool!” Her face held a serious expression, she was genuinely mad at Motoki for being a prick. “Oh, Usa, I'm sorry. My brother shouldn't be in charge of the counter AT ALL.” One last glare left her green eyes.

“I'm sorry Usagi.” Motoki finally spoke, he was rubbing off his upper arm, way to kill the fun, huh? “I never thought you'd panic that much!” What a lame excuse... But it was rather believable, Motoki adored Usagi, she was like family to him, she was like another sister he could mess up with and such. “I'll make it up to you! There's something new I'd like to show you.” He placed his hands on Usa's shoulders, who was still trying to steady her heart, what a good scare he had given her! Usagi swallowed, her eyes going from one Furuhata to the other one.

“Oh, you're showing her the new coffee machine?” Zuki commented as she made her way back to the kitchen. Motoki on the other hand was already behind the counter, taking off the cover from a brand new appliance; it was a huge black square-shaped device with several levers and many buttons, it looked really fancy as well as expensive.

“I really want some curry rice!” Usa interrupted raising her hand but realized she hadn't been heard, nor seen... So she put her hand down and sighed.

“I thought you'd wait for Mamoru to do that.” The female Furuhata said once she returned, she had her cooking apron now. Motoki replied and mentioned something about his friend being busy and way too picky about his coffee. Usa said nothing more, the conversation was between the two of them, so she simply interlocked her fingers together and waited for her snacks... And a fancy coffee, apparently. Usagi loved food, and any kinds if we're being honest... Sure, she wanted some curry, but anything from the Fruits Parlor's menu goes.

“So, what do you think Usa?” Motoki's eyes were on her and his hands were showing her the perfect coffee maker behind him; he was like a kid with a brand new toy, white pearls adorning his smile. Usa just wasn't sure, she half-opened her mouth trying to make a great comment about it, but the truth is... She knew nothing about coffee, I mean... The coffee maker back at home was red and super simple, it only made like 4 cups at once, it was a really small device; her father was the only one who used it. While this one was a total monster, a shining bright coffee maker with levers and like 10 different flavors, at least.

“I think... It looks great!” Usa didn't put up that much effort, she shrugged and offered his friend a warm smile in return. “You know I don't really drink coffee, so I wouldn't know. But hey! Ami and Rei can come over, you know they do like those kinds of hot drinks.” She waved off and shuddered briefly, an unpleasant memory came to her mind, whenever the girls were meeting up for 'studying', like actual _studying_... Ami used to make coffee for all because they needed to stay awake for a while. Usa and Mina totally diverged from the idea, they always had bottled tea for these reunions, sweet-flavored and barely taken out of the fridge, Jasmine, Oolong, Green, you name it.

Motoki burst out laughing, he even grabbed his belly because of the intense laughter. “No need to, Usagi.” He shook his head, releasing a soft sigh. “This friend I was talking about, Mamoru.” Keep an eye open on this name, it's gonna be _important_ later on in the story. “He's a coffee lover, hence he's been asked to do such a difficult task, make a review for my new baby.” Motoki began the tale of how his parents had noticed the parlor has been getting more clients and how they're thinking about adding new items to the menu and such, so they started with adding drinks, and what better than this powerful machine to do so.

Usagi listened fully, she nodded once in a while and smiled, in the end, she loved listening to the things that made her friends excited, not to mention she was waiting for Zuki to come back with her food. Then Motoki carried on with the introduction of his friend, the coffee lover... A super mega scholar fella just like Ami, no wonder he also loved caffeine, whatever. By this point, Usagi had rested her head on her hands, she had gotten herself comfortable while Motoki moved from side to side turning on the machine, getting out a couple of cups, cleaning the counter...

“So, what do you say? I'll decorate it for you with a sweet foam of vanilla on top and some cocoa powder, you won't even feel the coffee.” He suggested smugly, of course, the Furuhuta was proud of his skills as a barista, he knew how to make the clients happy after all.

“Okay, fine!” She agreed excitedly. “Only because it's getting chilly and you said it's a hot drink. But if I don't like it, you'll have to drink it, agreed?” Usagi inclined her head to one side, she wasn't very into coffee tasting but in the end, it was a free drink, and who doesn't like free things?

“Here it is Usa!” Unazuki called with her order on her left hand, which emanated a deliriously good smell. Oh wow! It certainly wasn't some curry rice, but you bet it was worth dying for. Usagi's eyes flew open the moment she noticed the oversized bowl, the petite blonde couldn't help but grin in appreciation. She clasped her hands together and stared impatiently at the waitress.

“Yay! I also got soup with it!” She reached out her arms for her dish, the beef simply smelled divine. Usagi licked her lips in anticipation, Gyudon was always a reason to smile, of course only if you're in love with food, otherwise, you'd never understand it. Motoki watched his sister and smiled back, those kinds of smiles that mean something hidden between brothers, they both adored Usagi and considered her family.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really excited about this fanfic because it actually tells a story I lived in my own flesh, of course, I'm not telling you which character I was, but this is almost a true story.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this 1st chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please, you know reviews are love, tell me what I can do to improve or even if you liked something in specific.  
> And you bet I'll be writing chapter 2 shortly, I know you're dying to know where the hell is Mamoru. Haha.~


End file.
